The invention concerns racks and more particularly racks especially adapted to hold dishes while draining and drying after washing the same.
Dish racks are generally utilitarian in appearance and have a fixed configuration such as to not be changeable to better suit the type and number of dishes to be accommodated.
It is desirable to have a more aesthically pleasing design, particularly since the racks are often left in view in the kitchen.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a dish rack which has a high degree of aesthetic appeal, is versatile in adapting to the type of dishware items to be accommodated, while being simple and low in cost to manufacture.
The above objects and others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by a rack including a rectangular metal sheet forming a deck piece, preferably of polished or satin stainless steel, which has one section which has aligned rows of perforations adapted to receive wire forms in serpentine shape to provide upright loops, with wire ends at each end able to be inserted in the perforations to support the wire forms in an upright position above the sheet metal deck piece.
The upright flattened loops in the wire forms provide spaced finger supports for holding cups, glasses, mugs or the like, or for cookware. The wire forms can be repositioned at any spacing, position, or orientation to accommodate a wide variety of sizes and types of dishware items.
Another section of the deck piece has an integrally formed row of bands extending upwardly and spaced apart by intervening slots punched into the metal. The bands define supports for flat items such as plates and saucers. The wire forms can be positioned aligned with the bands to provide additional support for large platters or cooking sheets, etc.
Two opposite sides of the sheet metal deck piece are rolled over, a bottom lip edge mounting rubber feet at each comer of the deck to support the rack above the surface on which it is rested.
The polished metallic finish of the deck provides a sophisticated appearance, particularly when combined with the polished chrome wire forms.
The rack can be manufactured at relatively low cost while having a high quality look.